Artifacts die in the Night
by Nighthawk3000
Summary: After 4 years of piloting stealth planes for the Air Force and doing undercover work in joint task force between the Navy and airforce. Nighthawk Castaway join the Secret Service. She is lucky enough to get stationed in Univille, South Dakota. In the middle of nowhere. Ships include Pete x Kelly, Myka x H.G and Claudia x Night. FYI I only have Netflix. I have only seen seasons1.2.3
1. Chapter 1

**"I feel like you guys deserve an explanation to where I have been for the past couple of months first of all I just got back from the week in Virginia Beach and my grandpa had bad Wi-Fi so couldn't upload. This story just hit me like 4 weeks ago and I had to write it and this is what I've been doing for the past 4 weeks so I hope you like it here you go."**

 **"Night you forgot to tell them about the YouTube thing"**

 **"I wasn't going to but not have to I recently found the mic that I used to have and then lost so I might upload stuff on YouTube about the stories and by the stories I mean I'm going to read them out loud as a person would on YouTube stuff and I'm going to do my interpretations of the characters so pM me if you want me to do that and I'll try."**

"Damnit" Night side looking at the map again. She had no clue what she was supposed to do. She had looked at maps plenty of times a pilot does that, but this was different. The place that she was supposed to go wasn't on the map. She was about to give up looking for it and just go back to the hotel when she saw it.

A few miles away was a giant warehouse that looked like it was inside of a mountain. Night would normally look at something and take it apart piece by piece in her brain like her cars engine or her watch or a gun or a plane engine,(the doctors think it's part of the ADHD and dyslexia she has)That warehouse looked like it expanded into the mountain and she knew she was right just by looking at it.

She was very very very glad that she did work on the undercarriage of her 1984 volkswagen rabbit gti and raised it by 4 inches before taking it on a road trip from DC to wherever she is in South Dakota. She stroked the dash of her car for a minute.

"It will be okay baby. I'll wash you tomorrow" she was raised by two people that love Volkswagens and Audis. Wall growing up her parents in total had 26 or was it 27 cars and 12 Vespas from Italy. In the summers she would spend her time building car engines and flying planes, even the car she was in. Night scavenge the pieces and built it from scratch. So she had a soft spot for cars. _Is that such a bad thing?_

She drove down the dirt road to the warehouse. Parking in front of it she got out of her car and looked around. There was a door on the warehouse but she didn't see anything.

"Hey! Are you the new agent?" Night turned around at the sound of a female voice. There was a girl wearing a Sun Hat and face mask, holding a metal detector or what looked like one.

"Yeah. I suppose and who might you be?" Night said hand on her gun. The holster wasn't clipped apparently when she got out of the car she unclipped it.

"Whoa! There's no need for guns to be involved in the situation. I was told to escort you to Lena's. My name is Claudia by the way" Claudia said taking off the face mask and the Sun Hat. Putting her hands up to show that she wasn't armed.

Claudia looked Night up and down. She didn't exactly look like an Agent considering she was the same age as Claudia and wearing black skinny jeans, a Doctor Who hoodie and high top chucks. With a holster and a shield stuck on her Batman belt. Her entire head of hair was dyed midnight blue and her eyes were a piercing ice blue. _She's kind of cute... Wait where did that come from!_

"Sorry." Night rubbed the back of her neck "When you've done as much undercover work as I have you get pretty used to people being your enemy. Plus you look really suspicious" Night said blushing as she clipped her holster.

"I get it. Nice car what is it an 84?" Claudia asked.

"So you like cars?"

"Comic books and anime too, but we might want to get to Lena's before Artie has a heart attack" Claudia said opening the door to the warehouse and throwing the metal detector in, then hopping into the passenger side of Night's car. Making sure not to slam the door.

"Okay. My names Nighthawk by the way." Night said hopping into the driver's seat and started driving.

"Why is your name Nighthawk?" Claudia asked curious about her unusual name.

"Well my mom is Cherokee and choctaw so it was nighttime and the first animal she saw was a hawk flying across the night sky. So I was named Nighthawk. Most people just call me Night"

"Well I like it it's cool, unusual and original" Night blushed when she heard Claudia say that. They continued to talk about their favorite animes and weird stuff until they got to Lena's. Night was actually having a good time and she was a little sad she had to stop talking to the cute redhead.

 _I always had a thing for redheads. Damn it stupid attraction to redheads._

Night unzipped her hoodie to reveal that she was wearing a tie and dress shirt. She left her hoodie in the car and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. She followed Claudia into the B&B.

"Artie. I found the new person" Claudia said looking around.

"Artie and Myka are in the library" Lena said and then turned to Night. "I'm Lena"

"I'm Nighthawk, but if you want you can just call me Night" she said as Claudia draged her into the library.

"Claudia. It's bout time you got here. We got a ping" Artie said not looking up from the map he was looking at. Myka was sitting in the corner reading the island of Dr. Moreau, she looked up when she heard Artie speak.

"Where did Pete and H.G go?" Claudia asked Myka.

"Helena and Pete went to Chicago. You just missed them" Myka said marking her page.

Artie finally looked up and noticed Night was in the room "You must be Agent Castaway?"

"Yes sir" Night said slightly nodding her head.

"Claudia, you and Myka are going to supervise Agent Castaway on this mission. You're going to Vegas. Someone has been breaking into vaults at casinos and stealing everything, then disappearing without a trace" Artie pause to hand Myka and Claudia the case files and then shoved them out the library door.

"I'm Myka. You'll meet Pete and Helena later and don't worry about Artie he's normally that grumpy" she said smiling.

"I'm Nighthawk"

"Is that Cherokee?"

"Yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter. It was very weird to write.**

 **Later on the plane.**

Night knew that if one or both of the pilots had an emergency medical situation that she could fly the plane herself. She didn't like it when she wasn't steering the plane. Something about it just made her stomach hurt. So she could never sleep on flights. Claudia on the other hand could not stay awake on flights. Night sat in between Claudia and Myka.

With Myka on her right reading War of the Worlds yet another book by H.G Wells and Claudia was asleep on her left shoulder. Snuggling closer to Night with every passing minute. Night's face was neon red and Myka seem to notice this.

"Could I use your face as a night light right now?"

"You know that's the second book by H.G Wells I've seen you read in the past few hours and by that I mean Helena Grace Wells the actual Arthur of all of those books. I happen to be dyslexic and when you're dyslexic it takes you a pretty long time to figure out how to read I think I was 10 and supposedly the dyslexia makes my brain work differently than most peoples it also makes it work faster when it comes to problem solving not when it comes to reading, when it comes to reading my brain just dies." Night paused.

"I have this weird ability where I can tell if a woman or a man is writing what I'm reading and that definitely was not a man's writing style. I've known H.G Wells was a woman since I was 11 and then there's this" Night pointed to the manual she was currently reading.

"It says something about people being encased in bronze this is apparently a very old piece of technology. Perhaps couple centuries old. It probably has something to do with an artifact and I wouldn't be surprised if H.G Wells just happened to be bronzed. So who exactly is this Helena that Pete went on a mission with and judging by your body language you're probably dating"

"Shit. Well you're smarter than I thought you were. You could really tell all of that just by my body language and a couple of pages in a book?"

"Well to be fair I was an interrogator before that scary lady came to my house and told me to work here."

 **Later**

They snag, bagged and tagged the artifact in less than a day. Night had found out that three casino workers had Been at the crime scene of every single robbery and after a quick exchange of bullets and Tesla shots. Night shot one of them in the shoulder and the other two gave up.

"That was fun" Night said as the officers loaded the criminals into the police cars.

"Night your arm is bleeding" Claudia said pointing at the growing red stain on Night's arm.

"It's just a flesh wound. It's a through and through so it should be fine, but I'm going to go get it rapped" Night said acting like she was in absolutely no pain as she walked over to the ambulance that had pulled up with the police units.

Once Night was out of earshot Myka started talking "you like her" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Shut up" Claudia said walking over to wear Night was getting patched up.

Myka open her Farnsworth to check in with Helena.

"How goes the mission darling?" Helena said with a smile.

"We have the artifact, but Night got shot in the arm" Myka said rolling her eyes.

"So I can presume that she's okay" Helena smirked.

"Her exact words were it's just a flesh wound, somehow I think she's perfect for Claudia"

"What makes you think that?" Myka didn't say anything she just moved her Farnsworth to an angle where Helena could see Claudia and Night both smiling and talking very animatedly.

"Hey H.G what you doing?" Pete said looking over H.G's shoulder.

"Pete why are you snooping on my conversation?" Helena said raising her eyebrows.

"It looks like spying to me. So you don't want to know what they're saying?" Pete said looking at the Farnsworth.

"We're not spying-" Myka started but was cut off by Helena "What are they saying?"

"There talking hacker stuff. Something about Night teaching Claud how to fly a plane on Saturday" Pete said clearly not understanding the first part.

"It look's like Claudia can handle herself" Myka said moving Farnsworth so it was not looking at Claudia and Night.

"Didn't Night say she was in the Air Force for 4 years?" Pete asked.

"No. She said she was a Air Force pilot for 2 years and then did undercover work in a joint task force with the Navy and airforce" Helena translated from Pete's language.

"Wouldn't that make her 22?" Pete asked.

"I mean if she joined the Air Force when she turned 18 then yeah that could be possible. Although it wouldn't explain why she figured out who Helena was in about to split seconds." Myka said.

"What?" Helena asked.

"She read the entire manual in about two hours. Figured out who you are by watching my body language, your writing style, a couple of pages about the bronzer and that me and Claudia called you Helena and H.G" Myka said still not ready to admit she was reading her books.

"So she's as sharp as a hypodermic needle. There's nothing wrong about being smart"


	3. Chapter 3

**At the B &B the next morning.**

Claudia woke to a gentle knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said groggily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in bed.

Night cracked open the door "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a run with me?"

"At 5am?" Claudia stretched.

"Why not?" Night walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Cuz I normally wake up at a reasonable hour like eight" Claudia smirked joking with Night.

"Okay" she opened the door to leave but was stopped by Claudia "I didn't say I wouldn't go" it was Night's turn to smirk.

 **5 miles later (06:45)**

"Why would you voluntarily do this? Who are you? The army?" Claudia said as Night carried her back to the B&B bridal style.

"No thats my big brother. my little brother is the Navy. I'm the airforce" Night said using a weird voice that made Claudia laugh.

"So you have siblings?" Claudia asked wanting to know more about Night.

"Yes and as most people know the the Navy and the army don't exactly get along. Although when it comes to me, Alex and Zero don't care as long as they don't have to work with each other." Night said with a sad expression on her face.

"So your brothers don't get along?"

"More like my fraternal twin (little brother) and my half brother(big brother" don't get along"

"If you don't want to talk about this we don't have to"

"No. I think the reason why Alex and Zero don't get along very well is because Zero wasn't there with me and Alex when we were growing up so Alex doesn't consider him as a brother and Zero doesn't like Alex's boyfriend"

"Night! You're about to run into a wall!" Night was startled out of her thoughts by Claudia.

"Sorry"

"So is Alex the only rainbow sheep in the family?"

"No. He's not."

They continue to talk until they walked into the B&B.

"Where have you two been?" Lena asked.

"We? Umm...?" Claudia mumbled.

"We wint for a run" Night began "but only 5 miles, I actually did 10 but, I did it carrying you so I got a good workout" she gestured to Claudia who was blushing.

Lena looked at Claudia and then smiled walking past Claudia and whispered something in her ear that made her blush even more.

"So you've got a new girlfriend"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this seems like it's a little rushed and sorry if it's not as good as my normal stories are if my normal stories are even good cuz I have no clue?**

The the week went by a lot faster than they thought it would and it was soon time for the date. Night had arranged for her friend Luc to fly one of her planes up to the nearest airfield.

"Hey Luc, are you and Alex going to be spending Christmas with our parents?" Night said shaking hands with Luc. Claudia noticed that they had the exact same tattoo, Luc had his in pink on the back of his left hand and Night had hers in blue on her left wrist.

"Yeah, why not" Luc said looking Claudia up and down and noticing she was looking at his tattoo. "Night you got a new girlfriend?"

In the quietest voice possible she said "maybe"

"Anyway I'm going to fly back before Alex freaks out" said Luc trying to get out of that awkward situation as quick as possible.

Claudia had learned that Night apparently had around six or seven planes and probably 18 or 19 cars.

It had not surprise her that Night had that many cars considering in the week that they had spent time talking with each other, she had learned something about Night's uprising.

So Claudia now sit in the cockpit of a plane listening to Night explain how to fly the plane and what the buttons on the thing where and all the other stuff.

Claudia almost crashed a plane so they stop doing that and just went out for dinner or was it lunch? I don't know. Claudia was having a great time with Night can and was kind of sad she had to stop spending time with the blue haired girl, but at the end of the date Claudia received a kiss from the pilot.

The next morning Claudia walk across the hall to Night's room and knocked on the door. She was shocked to see a very groggy brown and blue eyed Night open the door. Her left eye was a deep brownish hazel color and her right eye was still the same piercing ice blue except she had a scar on her that ran all the way from her eyebrows to her cheek.

"Shit" Night said realizing she opened the door without putting in her contact or covering up her scar.

Later that day a very agitated Night sat in the living room. Helena was walking past the living room and noticed that Night was very sad and she decided that Myka wouldn't exactly care if she took a detour and talk to Night for a minute.

"What's got you down?" Helena said walking into the room.

"I fucked up" Night said with her head in her hands from her place on the couch.

Part of Helena knew this was probably about Claudia but she continued anyway "what did you fuck up?"

"I lied to her about this" Night said pointing towards her face which Helena look at and was surprised to see two different colored eyes, a weird scar and it looked like she had been crying. Helena had seen Night before with two blue eyes and no scar although she now realized Night must been wearing a contact in one of her eyes and had makeup over her scar.

"I really don't think she'll be mad at you for lying about your eye color" Helena then realized what school must have been like for her. She must have gone through a lot of bullying. Myka had told her how bad boys were in middle school and high school. So she bet Night have been beaten up a couple of times just because of for being different.

"Really?"

"Tell you what. This is what you're going to do. Invite her for another 10 mile run, do what you did last time and see where it goes from there. Tell her the truth."

 **Also sorry that this chapter is so short I just feel like I need to cut the chapter here for the others to make senses.**


	5. Chapter 5

H.G had been correct in saying that she wouldn't be mad at her. Had Claudia said "when you're ready tell me what happened to you okay"

Night and Claudia snagged, bagged and tagged a bunch of artifacts within the next week and eventually they were paired together because they had a very good success rate. Night had completely stopped wearing contacts and covering over scars. Pete had guessed her eye color had something to do with an artifact, Artie had already known and Myka was not surprised, but none of them had reacted as bad as Night thought they would, they didn't react bad at all.

Claudia and Night were on a particularly difficult case. The artefact they were hunting wood take memories out of one person and put them into another person basically making a copy of their memories and say if the person that memories were being taken out of had dyslexia the person at the memories for being put into the would also have dyslexia temporarily or not temporarily I don't know yet. I wonder what's going to happen when Claudia and Night accidentally git affected by the artifact.

 _Claudia was walking she didn't know where to. She couldn't stop or control the body she was in. She just knew she was walking and look to be in New York City. Claudia saw a girl with very very bright scarlet hair although it didn't look like it was dyed it look natural and dark amber eyes we're looking in her direction. She walked over to the Scarlet haired girl and she saw the same Fairy tale unit tattoo that Night had on her right wrist on her on her arm. A very weird familiar sounding voice came out of the body she was in._

 _"Happy anniversary" unknown to Claudia she was holding a bouquet of flowers she then handed the bouquet to the Scarlet her girl, but she still couldn't tell whose voice that was._

 _"Night you know you didn't have to do anything" the Scarlet haired girl said as the implication of the name she had just spoken hit Claudia like a ton of bricks. All Claudia remembered was hunting an artifact with Night and then she was walking apparently they had been affected by it and she was now in Night's memory._

 _"I can't just leave my girlfriend hanging on our 1 year anniversary, but we do need to make a stop at the bank" shit Claudia was screwed. This was her 1 year anniversary with her ex girlfriend Night hadn't said anything about having a girlfriend prior to her joining the Secret Service in this memory she was probably only 20._

 _Claudia did feel something strange was hidden under Night's shirt. Wait a second was Night armed?_

 _Night and the Scarlet haired girl Claudia still didn't know her name walked to the bank and shared chased kisses the entire time._

 _"So Hawky? Why are we at the bank?" The Scarlet girl said cutely leaning on Night's shoulders._

 _"Erza, you knows that's I hate online banking"_

 _They finish their transactions when three armed robbers led by a blue haired men with a weird red tattoo over one of his eyes walked into the bank and begin shooting. Claudia was correct Night did have a concealed weapon under her shirt._

 _"Erza get down!" Erza jumped behind a desk and pulled out a gun._

 _The armed robbers continue to shoot into the crowd of innocent people, until three bullets from Night's gun shot through the brain of each man. She was a perfect shot, best in her class, so was Erza but only with a sword, also Night was really good at using the long sword anyway I'm getting off topic where was I?_

 _"Hay Hawk bitch" said the blue haired guy._

 _"What the fuck do you want Jellal!" Said Night, she was pissed._

 _"Every minute that you hide for me I will kill one of the hostages"_

 _"If you insist" Night shot bullets through both of his hands crippling him. His gun and him fell to the floor Night walked over to him and kicked the gun away from him._

 _"Now are you going to tell me why you're trying to assassinate me and killing innocent people in the middle of it?" There were least 20 lifeless bodies strewn across the blood covered bank._

 _"So you wouldn't see that" Jellal said and night immediately turned around to see a gun pointed at her and life went into slow motion as he fired the gun and Erza stepped in front of it._

 _She had thrown herself in between the gunman and Night catching the bullet that would have killed her. Night shot the last on rubber through the head 15 times, she only had 20 bullets. Running to Erza she began crying. Night was shattered, her heart was in a million pieces and she felt like she would never find anybody ever again._

 _The memory Claudia was in jumped a months later after the funeral. Night was still shattered. 5 days before the shooting Night and Erza had just gotten leave from there post on an aircraft carrier. The team had heard the bad news and they all knew that Night had planned to propose to her. Erza had been her soul mate, her first time, her first kiss, she was everything to Night and she had no clue what she was going to do with the rest of her life so she threw away two more years of her life to help other people in the Air Force._

 **End of memory**

Claudia immediately woke up and threw purple goo all over the artifact once she figured out what it was. She walked to Night but discovered Night had been awake the entire time reliving the horrors of her past crying. Claudia couldn't say anything. She herself would have been traumatized if she was in Night's position and Night probably was. She couldn't say anything to help her with the pain of losing a loved one so she just sat there holding Night and whispering calming phrases in her ear as she cried.

When she finally calm down Claudia spoke "do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine now. I've had two years to get over it. Did you noticed Luc was dancing around the girlfriend topic, that's why"

"What happened?"

"Jellal got the death penalty. Erza earned a Purple Heart and I got one that day and went on to fight and got another one"

"Night I saw the memory" at that Night looked very concerned. She took a card out of her wallet and held it up in front of Claudia. "Can you read this"

"Yeah why?"

"Tell me what it says"

"Thus kindly I scatter, till the end of my days, I will search for you." Claudia repeated reading it clearly off the card. "Why is it a problem that I can read it?"

"Cuz it's in Latin. We were just affected by a artifact specifically memories from my brain was transferred to your brain. I can speak, write and read in Latin fluently. Therefore you might have gotten my dyslexia? So you might have to completely relearn how to read."

Claudia scrambled to find her phone she quickly opened one of the books she had on it and tried to read it. The words were completely messed up, she couldn't read a single one of them and the B's, D's, J's, G's, O's and C's got confusing. She then realized that this was how Night's all the entire world, that she had learned to translated this gibberish that was on the page into normal English and somehow learned Latin.

"We have to call Artie"


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review and check out some of my other stories if you haven't already Night is in all of them. She has bunch different appearances in all of them but she's always dyslexic because the writer is.**

A few hours later they sat in the living room talking to H.G and Myka. With Claudia sitting in Night's lap, Night's chin resting on Claudia's shoulder and Night's arms wrapped around Claudia. It seemed to calm them both down. Helena looked at Myka and they both shared a knowing look.

"How can you read like this. The letters don't make any sense!" Claudia said angry at her own brain.

"To be fair she's had it for a lot longer than you have Claudia" Helena said trying to calm her down.

"At least you can still read Latin. Well you can now anyway" Myka said trying to see the positive side.

"I actually speak, write and read 8 languages fluently. The only reason you're having trouble reading English is because you already knew it and now your brain works differently so you have to relearn it. You might also have to try writing with your left hand because apparently you got my weirdness so?" Night said hugging Claudia tighter.

"What languages do you know?" Helena's curiosity got the better of her.

"English, Latin, French, Japanese, Russian, English sign language, Morse code and Italian" Night said very proudly.

Myka and Helena had a puzzled expression on their faces and Claudia was confused.

"Okay i grew up speaking Italian and English. By the time I was five I was bilingual. I was transferred at the tender age of 15 into a college skipping high school completely, I spent 4 years in college. My college was in Japan. When you do undercover work if you don't know Russian you don't know what most people are saying and and French, Latin were by choice. Do I even need to give a reason for Morse code?" Night clarified.

"What about English sign language?" Night said absolutely nothing and looked at the floor Claudia figured out it had something to do with Erza.

"Erza?" Claudia said cautiously.

"Yes"

"But, why did you go to college at 15" Helena asked.

"My I.Q is 198" Night said this with absolutely **NO** arrogance in her voice. She just said it. She was not trying to brag.

"What!" Said the entire room.

"I actually didn't have to go to middle school but, my parents insisted on it" all eyes were on Night when she said this. She put her hands up in defense " What is that not normal?"

"No!" Claudia and Myka both said. H.G had no clue, Do to her lack of going through the public education system.

Claudia looked at her watch to see what time it was and the watch begin disassembling itself gear by gear in front of her eyes. "What the-" she was interrupted by Night "Yeah you'll get used to that the part where stuff disassembles itself in front of you. DON'T look at any cars"

"Dannazione che cazzo dovrei fare. Aspetta un secondo perché diavolo parlo italiano." Claudia asked.

Rough translation: Damn it what am I supposed to do. Wait a second why the hell am i speaking Italian.

"I get nervous I speak Italian. I get angry I speak Japanese or Russian depending on what situation I'm in. If you calm down you'll stop speaking Italian."

"What about French?" Claudia questioned.

"I'm not going to tell you what happens when I speak French." Night began "but what I will tell you is what you need to do. You need to calm down and wait for Artie to come up with a solution for this. Okay?"

At that exact moment Pete bursted into the room. He looked at them all seeing how Night and Claudia were sitting "So you are dating that makes sense. Anyway Artie thinks that he found a way to reverse the effects of the artifact"

After a 20 minute drive to the warehouse they stood on either side of the artifact. With Night on the left and Claudia on the right side of it the opposite of how they had been last time.

"Okay let's do this"

 _Night was strapped to a medical table. She didn't know where she was ,but everything was white. She was terrified, or at least the body she was in was, she couldn't exactly control it. Struggling against her restraints knowing that she still could not break them a lock of auburn hair went over one of her eyes._

 _"Miss Donovan would you please stop doing that" a doctor came out of a door near the corner of the room. This doctor did not remind Night of her uncle. He was more of an insane scientist. Night realized she was in Claudia's memory._

The memory ended abruptly and she was brought back to the real world. She started violently coughing up blood and she felt a hand patting her back as she coughed.

"Claudia are you okay?" Myka's concerned voice shot through Night. Night tried to get up to see if Claudia was okay but was stopped by Myka. "Claudia don't move"

"But I *cough* need to see if Cla-*cough* Claudia's okay" Night said realizing her voice was a little bit higher than it normally was. Myka had a confused look on her face like Night had just said something weird.

"What's your name?" Myka said still having that confused look on her face.

"Nighthawk Claire Castaway" Night said puzzled wouldn't this be completely clear.

"Artie I think they might have switched bodies" Myka said somewhere off in the dark. Night was hit by a wave of nausea and her vision blurred in and out of focus as she lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was her voice or Claudia's supposedly, Night had never realized how much of an Italian accent she had. When ever Night spoke she would put a American accent over her Italian accent because English was her second language.

"Night! Myka is she okay?"

 **Don't worry about the cliffhanger I'm really good at writing stories when there's cliffhanger. Night is the protagonist or heroine in all my stories, so if you like reading about her check out my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I know I haven't posted in a very long time *gets hit by a rock* hey do you know how hard it is for me to do school work and write. I only have free time on the weekend and and- *gets hit by a rock again* Stop throwing rocks at me. *takes a deep breath and put hair behind ears* I was saying I have recently discovered that I am genderfluid which is very weird I currently use they, them and their pronouns, Nighthawk is my OC but she's not me. She's basically me but she's like the girl version of me. I have to ride three different buses just to get to my school but it is worth it because they have aviation maintenance & aerospace tech classes and I love it so much. And I've been trying to write this for a very long time and I'm probably going to post this author's note on every story ok. Anyway enjoy the story.**

They had not anticipated that the artifact had the ability to switch people's brains around, but here they were two of their agents in different bodies.

Claudia had learned of Night's Nosocomephobia(fear of hospitals) in a very bad way considering she walked into one and was paralyzed with fear as she started hyperventilating. She herself was not afraid of hospitals but Night's body still had the phobias. Night had Arachnophobia(spiders), Coulrophobia(clowns), Dentophobia(dentists and dental work), social anxiety and Trypanophobia(medical needles). So Claudia would not be going to see a clown dentist at a hospital who had a pet spider that was about to give her a shot anytime soon to a normal person that would probably be terrifying.

Clown dentist aside Claudia had still wondered how Night had kept her social anxiety under control cuz she herself has social anxiety, and they had been in the middle of a room with a bunch of people staring at Night without her freaking out. Maybe she was freaking out on the inside?

Claudia had answered many of Night's phone calls and somehow remembered Night's password to her phone. She had also answered her own phone calls doing the best impression of herself as she could with an Italian accent. She also learn that Night had no Italian in her actual family. Her dad lived in Italy for 4 years and then spoke Italian when she was growing up. So she learned it first and therefore had an Italian accent.

She had also found out Night's workout schedule due to the calendar app on her phone and followed it accordingly considering she looked under her shirt and she had **the fucking six pack.**

She was currently sitting in the room doctor Vanessa normally used for surgery at the warehouse. They had seen how Claudia freaked out when she tried to go into a hospital and discovered that Night would probably do the same if she woke up in one and would have to be sedated.

A speaker was playing songs off of Night's phone and Claudia had discovered Night listened to everything from dubstep violinist to metalcore. It was currently playing a song from one of her favorite animes. Back from shadows? Or was it from shadows by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams? Maybe that was the name of the song? Claudia didn't know, but it was a good song though it did remind her of Night for some reason.

She didn't know what remind her of Night, about the song maybe it was the fact it referred to the people singing at not being human and the rules being against them. She made a mental note to ask Night about it when she woke up. It's weird being in somebody else's body and watching yours being knocked out cold with someone else in there. Night's body had sharper census than hers did. She could see better, her ears were a lot more sensitive. She could smell all the different chemicals that were used to sterilize the room. Night was very fit being ex Air Force.

"Dove cazzo sono io?" (Where the fuck am I) Night said suddenly aware of her headache and that the lights were way too bright and the music was too loud.

"Doctor Vanessa! She's awake!" Claudia yelled then turned back to say sorry to Night. " sorry I'll turn the music off"

Night reached her hand up to cover her eyes. The lights were still blaring as she began to think about her medical condition. For example Night's body is a 72 gig USB, Claudia's is a 20 gig USB. Night's brain is 60 out of 72 gigs of data you would put on a USB, Claudia's is 15 out of 20. When the switch happened 60 gigs of data was forced onto 20 gig USB, therefore coughing up blood, confusion of the nerve and being knocked out for 2 days.

 _At least I'm not in a hospital_. "What happened?" Of course Night already knew this, but she wanted to find out what dr. Vanessa knew.

"You went into shock from the weird switching thingy and passed out you've been asleep for 2 days" Night smirked as Claudia talked.

"You went to see J.P?" Night said admiring her new haircut. Instead of the shoulder length messy midnight blue random thing she had, It was now shaved all the way around with the top being left completely alone kind of like an undercut but with the top slightly longer, enough so where it was a couple of inches below her ear. It had also been dyed back to its original dark brown color aside from the new butterfly blue streaks in it. To say the least she looked insanely fabulous.

"You had a schedule and I didn't want to break it. J.P said " Do you want your usual" and I said sure. So it's the calendars fault okay? " Claudia said doing the puppy dog face that Night had never seen herself doing.

"Don't worry that's my military cut... Or pilot cut or whatever, let's just say it's easier to fly plane when you have short hair and it's not all stabbing you in the neck while you're flying upside down" Night smiled rambling a little bit.

"So I'm not in trouble? Oh and your parents want to know if you're going to be there for Christmas. I said yes because you asked Luc if he was going to be there so?" Claudia began to smirk.

"Sorey I broke your leg" Night said genuinely sad about that. Claudia had known for a while that Night broke her leg when she fell. She also might have gotten a concussion.

"It's not that bad of a fracture. You just landed on it weird. It'll probably Take 3 weeks to heal, plus you're feeling the pain right now. If anything I should be sorry" Claudia said looking at the way Night was using her body.

She was a lot more animated and it was kind of cute. On the other hand Claudia was awkward in Night's body and kept knocking things over. She was about 3 inches shy of 6 foot, which was about 3 inches taller than Claudia, but that's a really big difference when you're used to living as a short person.

"So you havin trouble with the height difference?" Claudia said catching Night off guard as she was trying to reach over to turn the music back on causing her to slipped and fall off the bed.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Claudia said jumping into action to help her back up.

"Yes. I have trouble with the height difference and yes, I am okay" Night said blushing because Claudia had picked her up bridal style. The same way Night picked Claudia up when they were running.

The entire scene made laugh, interrupting their moments she said "at least my patients are getting along well"

They both blushed looking away and begin to speak " as for your condition, all we have is that it's not like what happened to Pete and Myka. Pete and Myka experience with that other artifacts was limited by time and your experience with the artifact is not. So we can put your back in your body. We just have to figure out how to do it, but I can fix your leg." Dr. Vanessa finish her sentence and then went for her bag grabbing a weird looking instrument she hit Night on the leg with it and it was fixed. She then left the room very abruptly.

"That was weird"


End file.
